luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
The Good, the Bad and the Crispy
|Next = }} "The Good, the Bad and the Crispy" is the eighteenth episode of the second season of . Summary "After Charlotte accidentally charbroils a man to death in self-defense, Lucifer must try and keep Chloe from figuring out the truth. Lucifer puts Maze in charge of finding Charlotte and Amenadiel, who have both gone missing in light of recent circumstances, while he finds a permanent solution for the ticking-time-bomb he calls Mom."Lucifer - Episode 2.18 - The Good, the Bad and the Crispy (Season Finale) - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot Charlotte calls in a favor to dispose of Chet's body, while Amenadiel insists that he be given some time to find himself before reassembling the Blade. Linda uses duct tape to hide Charlotte's wound but, when Lucifer arrives, he recognizes that his mother does not have much time before her human body "bursts." He hires Maze to find Amenadiel while he works to cover up the murder. Unfortunately, Ella finds the cleaning company Charlotte hired and Chloe confronts Lucifer about letting his personal problems interfere with work. Amenadiel refuses to reassemble the Blade, citing renewed loyalty to his Father. Charlotte escapes, apparently kills one of the cleaners, and forces Linda to reveal Lucifer's plan. She then threatens to kill Chloe unless the last piece of the Blade is delivered to her, which turns out to be in Dan's possession. Amenadiel uses his renewed angelic powers to stop time, allowing Linda to be hospitalized. At the same time, the cleaner's real killer (Chet's brother) attempts to shoot Lucifer and Charlotte. With time stopped, Lucifer ignites the Blade and opens a rift leading outside the universe, where his mother the Goddess can create her own world, free from God's influence (throwing the Blade through with her). Later, the old Charlotte is revived, having no memory of the time her body was inhabited. A visit to Linda at the hospital encourages Lucifer to reveal his true nature to Chloe. Before he can, however, he is knocked out cold and wakes up to find himself in the desert with his wings restored. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess & Charlotte Richards * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Marcus Coloma as Hector Ruiz * Shannon Chan-Kent as Kathleen Lyon Co-Starring * Stephi Chin-Salvo as Ava Lyon * TBA Gallery script 218.jpg 218 promo 01 Lucifer Trixie.jpg 218 promo 02 Lucifer Trixie.jpg 218 promo 03 Lucifer.jpg 218 promo 04 Maze.jpg 218 promo 05 Maze Linda.jpg 218 promo 06 Lucifer Maze Linda.jpg 218 promo 07 Lucifer.jpg 218 promo 08 Amenadiel Dan.jpg 218 promo 09 Chloe.jpg 218 promo 10 Linda.jpg 218 promo 11 Charlotte.jpg 218 promo 12 Dan.jpg 218 promo 13 Lucifer.jpg 218 promo 14 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 218 promo 15 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Goddess leaving Charlotte.jpg 218 Charlotte restored.jpg 218 Charlotte EMT.jpg 218 Lucifer sunburnt.jpg 218 Lucifer winged.jpg 218 the angel Lucifer.jpg 218 angel lucifer in the desert.gif 218 Chloe.jpg 218 Dan.jpg 218 Mazikeen.jpg 218 Amenadiel slowing down time.jpg 218 Amenadiel.jpg 218 Lucifer.jpg 218 Please, let there be light.jpg Videos Preview Mom's Powers Are Returning Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Sneak Peek The Final Piece Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Amenadiel And Lucifer Discover The Final Piece To The Flaming Sword Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Charlotte Goes To Linda For Medical Help Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Trixie Treats Lucifer's Wound Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Maze Tracks Down Amenadiel Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Maze Tells Lucifer & Amenadiel That Their Mom Escaped Season 2 Ep. 18 LUCIFER Links References fr:Nouveau départ de:The Good, the Bad and the Crispy ru:Хороший, плохой и жарящий Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed